


Baby Steven and the Gems

by HailSam



Series: Steven's Life [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Adorable, Amethyst is jealous, Baby!Steven, Connie's a possessive toddler, Garnet loves the baby, Gen, Many more - Freeform, Multi, Pearl is overprotective, So yeah, Steven is a baby, heheheh, mine, more characters to add - Freeform, no more so than Ruby and Sapphire, not de-aged, probably, so is Steven, the Gems freak out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 16,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3666471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailSam/pseuds/HailSam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know how Steven is when he's about 9 or 10 (I'm not sure) but what about just starting out? How did the Gems and Greg act around the newborn baby of Rose's? Let's find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm taking requests and prompts for this! I'll start off with just random ones, although I'm not sure how this will turn out. It stems from a random conversation between Sam and I on how the Gems would react to human things that Baby Steven did! Have fun!

This chapter is the very beginning. This is how the Gems came to having Steven in their home (I call it a palace :3 ). I read in House Guest that Steven willingly moved out, so this is sorta an AU :)

 

\---------------------------

 

They mourned, for a while. Rose was gone, leaving an infant, a husband, and three Gems who loved her dearly behind. Of course they mourned, but they could not mourn for long. Steven was her baby, Rose's baby, so in-tune with emotions that he cried gently whenever they would even begin to think of Rose.

It upset Garnet that he would not meet her.

However, for now, Greg cared for the child. In Pearl's books that she gathered almost religiously, it told how children needed their parents, or in this case, his father. Rose's child would be raised right, not like those big-eyed, sad ones that came on the ads that caused Pearl to read well into the night on how to raise the infant right.

Amethyst, well, she showed her appreciation by teaching the child fun. And, well, she had to be _careful_. Pearl showed her anatomy of a human infant, and despite Rose's baby being half-gem, apparently he inherited the need to eat, breathe, drink from Greg. He had a tender skull, she explained, you couldn't shake and roll him as you would any other.

So Amethyst would hum and wrap him up, and jump around, and make him gurgle in excitement.

Ruby and Sapphire, after grieving their loss, found that they loved the baby oh so much. On the outside, when Greg asked them to babysit every so often, she would hum and agree, cradling Steven in her arms. On the inside, Ruby and Sapphire jumped up and down in happiness, twirling around. "THE BABY'S BACK!" Ruby would shout. Sapphire would giggle. "He's so small! Tiny tiny tiny~" She would dance merrily with Ruby, giggling about Rose's baby that would mumble at her, and tug on her glasses or hair.

Garnet would smile gently.

 

\-------------

It had been about 3 weeks. The folks of the town knew of the Gems, and well, they may not fully understand, they knew Rose meant a great deal and she was kind to everyone who crossed her path. So when she 'passed', several people came by to offer condolences to Greg. A woman with a pre-teen with blonde hair came by. The teen wiggled her fingers at Steven, making him grab at them. Eventually, time moved on, and Greg continued to raise Steven and would go with the infant to the Palace.

However, Greg had an issue: he had the van. Well, that's not an issue. But the thing was, he had no _home_ and that was important to society that children be raised in homes.

The only reason he was found out was a tourist saw him. An outsider. No one else had issues with it, mainly because they KNEW him. Knew the Gems and the baby. However, this tourist had a lot of standing somewhere in the world, so CPS came from out of state to ask questions.

Which is how he found himself, with Baby Steven curled up in the holder on his chest, in the Palace facing the Gems. "And that's why I need to put some things here. Just for a while. Besides, you guys like seeing him right?'

The Gems turned to one another. They had a small bassinet that Steven slept in when he came, but staying overnight? None of them...slept, well except Amethyst, and Garnet kinda tranced out, but they hadn't had a human stay with them. Pearl clutched the Baby Care book that was always nearby. "Greg, we don't understand. The van is safe, yes? No pointy objects, and you don't leave him alone!"

Greg sighed, rubbing his face. "One more time." He gently unraveled Steven from him, knowing Garnet, with hands outstretched, would take him. "CPS rules want a home, a nuclear family, and the kid safe and sound. We got one out of three." He ignored Amethyst's 'if we were nuclear, that'd be TOXIC! Bwahahaha!' and went on. "They don't think a van is a safe place for any kid. So for now, can we just put him here?"

Pearl hummed, thinking. There was a small loft, near the warp pad, but what if he fell? What if someone took Rose's baby, and they never found him?! What if-

Her thoughts were cut off by Garnet. "Pearl. Calm down." Pearl took a breath. "Okay. Okay. We can set up some things here. But you cannot touch anything....Greg."

"Aw Thanks Pearl!" He gave her a huge hug, and she wobbled over behind Garnet, not agreeing with it.

Garnet made a noise at the baby, who giggled. It was amusing. 

And so, Greg took all of Steven's things (a play pen, a deep red baby blanket, a stuffed lion and some teething rings) over to the Palace, where they would stay up until CPS left.

What Greg never knew is, he'd leave, oh yes. But his son wouldn't come with. His son would stay, because he was half of Rose, always wanting to help others. Greg couldn't begrudge him of that. Besides, he always saw him even if he didn't (couldn't, couldn't stay surrounded by things of Gems, things he couldn't understand, and didn't have his own space) stay. Steven was his son, and they'd always be together.


	2. Garnet's day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Garnet's turn to watch the now walking baby Steven!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based off a small daydream I had of Garnet. It's cute! Here we go!

Greg had to go do a band thing, Pearl was with Amethyst checking out an old door that had been acting odd, and Garnet?

Garnet got to watch Steven. Walking Steven. He was only a year old, and the Gems thought him too young, but Greg told them that it was fairly normal for babies to be toddling by then. (Pearl invested in a helmet, while Amethyst transformed smaller than Steven and tried to race)

Garnet loved the baby. Ruby and Sapphire loved the baby. They loved that baby so much. 

Steven was meant to take a nap. Garnet had fed him peaches and cream, his favorite, and stuck to Pearl's schedule ('Dinner at 2, nap at 3:30, bath at 5') . So she laid him on a soft blanket, in front of the couch, while she herself laid out and meditated. 

Ruby and Sapphire conversed, as they had unfused a few days back due to a rogue gem monster attacking. Usually they were good about staying together, but it knocked them off kilter. Ruby was in the middle of brushing Sapphire's hair (so beautiful, long, glorious) when they felt a pat on Garnet's belly.

She glanced up, a tilting Steven grinning at her with tiny teeth. Sapphire squealed and Ruby giggled. Garnet spoke up.

"Hello my baby."

Steven chattered in a language Garnet didn't know. He patted her again. "You want up here with us?" Steven laughed, loudly, and oh how that was a good laugh. Very good. She gently tugged him up, not by the arms, but around his waist.

She settled him on her belly, straddling. He leaned down, nomming on his fist as he nuzzled against her chest. The baby patted her shoulder with the other hand, and one clear word came out. "Ong?"

Ah. A song. He was so sweet. "Yes, dear."

And Sapphire started to sing. She sang the sweet song that Steven loved, one of clouds and birds and happy feelings. Eventually, the baby fell back asleep to the humming vibrations of her chest, and Ruby spent time with one loved one sleeping on her, and the other happily singing the day away.

(There's a picture, in Garnet's room and in Greg's van, of Garnet stretched out with a dozing Steven right up on her torso. It's the best picture ever, and when Connie and Steven get a little older, a little wiser, Garnet shows the picture to Connie. Steven blushes but Garnet says "Steven was a lovely baby. He's a lovely man now." She's never felt more proud.)


	3. Amethyst and her jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyst gets some alone time with Steven, but she misses Rose...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know we all like to pretend they all love Steven, but as shown in Rose's Scabbard, there are feelings left behind due to Rose...dying? Sure. Anyway, I think Amethyst would address this first. Pearl would deny it, and Garnet would shove it to the back. Yeah.

_She missed Rose._

She missed her deeply.

Garnet did, Pearl did, Amethyst KNEW this. But still...she missed Rose greatly.

Out of Rose came a baby, a child, and Amethyst felt...guilt? Jealousy? Something.

She felt something, but that something was bitter and nasty and hurtful, deep in her belly, when she saw the Gem peek out under the infant's shirt. He was pudgy and tiny and _breakable,_ and she had to be careful of him.

Eventually, she knew the feeling would leave. However, she wanted it to leave NOW.

It didn't matter. Garnet and Pearl had left to see about the Homeworld warp pad (still destroyed from Garnet's fury, at least for now) and Greg went somewhere to busk, whatever that meant.

So Amethyst was left in charge of this squiggly little pudgy _thing,_ ...Rose's baby.

She did not like him

Steven burbled and giggled, spit running down his chin. He made noises, and rolled around funny. She chuckled. He was a bit funny.

Amethyst wrapped him up as Pearl showed her. The clock showed 1 pm, and it was almost time to feed him. "Time to eat, brat." It wasn't out of being mean, not really. Just. A nickname of sorts.

She warmed up his bottle as he yanked and ate on her hair.

Amethyst sat in the rocker Greg had made-actually MADE, which was odd-and rocked Rose's baby as she fed him. 

And she started to talk.

"You know, your mom was pretty great, kid. She was awesome, and she helped everyone out. Even when Garnet had to punch things, you know?" Amethyst adjusted herself in the chair, making Steven gurgled before returning to his bottle.

"And, you know, well you don't. There's this thing I came from, and well. I guess I hated myself for it, and I still do every now and then." She huffed, rubbing her eyes. "And, well, she was the only one who really acted like I was a true Gem, you know? I guess not..."

Amethyst frowned, patting Steven's back gently. "And well, she was honest and kind and then she married _Greg_ and had you and..."

Amethyst paused, stopped rocking. Steven stared up at her, dark eyes tracing her features. He wouldn't remember this, Amethyst sobbing above him, sniffling, rasply asking "Why did she have to have YOU?"

Instead, Steven the infant gently pushed his tiny hand up to pat at her purple gem in the middle of her chest, and for a moment, Amethyst could imagine Rose saying 'It's alright. It's meant to be, you know?'

Just for a moment.

Amethyst will never tell Steven, but for a moment she was jealous of him, jealous that he was in all technicality a 'pure' gem, not made from a Kindergarten. Jealous that he had half Rose in him. Jealous of many a thing.

Most of all, she was jealous he wouldn't have such good memories of someone only to have them dragged away in an instant. That hurt the most. He would never know Rose, and yes that would hurt. But Amethyst wasn't sure it hurt as much as if he actually knew her for a while only for her to die.

Amethyst was jealous. And it would be quite a while, maybe forever, before she got over it.


	4. Pearl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl is left alone with the baby, Rose's baby...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pearl's turn! I promised on my Tumblr I'd explain why I don't use Steven's name as much so...here goes!

Pearl was yanked out of her reading by a small whine, a hiccup, then a sob. Rose's baby was with her today. Garnet took Amethyst to some new place, but Pearl opted to stay back, take care of the baby.

She shut the book, sliding it onto the table, before sliding over to the bassinet. The baby had small tear streaks that she thumbed away. "Hey, hey...shh..." She gently tugged him up and adjusted the sling to her chest. He curled his tiny fists into her shirt, patting gently, before whining again.

Oh no. What was wrong? Was he hungry? Dirty? Just needing socialness? She bounced him gently, trying to get his bottle in his mouth before giving up. "Please drink, baby. Are you okay? What's wrong?"

Pearl was slowly freaking out. So she laid out the baby on the blanket on the floor, undoing the sling around him, letting him flail out. She undressed him, keeping the diaper-clean, she could tell-on. Pearl rubbed his belly, making him grumble, and she traced the Gem idly.

Pearl stared into space, as Steven became quieter, and he sucked on his fist. "I wonder...how much of her you are..."

And that was unfair wasn't it. In her books she read, children did not appreciate being compared to their parents. But Rose was a wonderful person, who would hate to be compared to her?

And that was what they were doing, wasn't it? 'Rose's baby'. He wasn't Steven. He wasn't 'a' baby. He was ROSE'S baby. They were comparing him, and that wasn't fair at all, supposedly.

Pearl knew though. She knew deeply. Being compared to this Gem and that Gem, well...it hadn't felt _good_ to be honest. 

Pearl blinked after the baby hiccuped again. His eyes were teary, and his face was splotched. She gasped, scooping him up. "Oh poor thing! Do you have a fever? Are you ill? Oh why are they late!"

She stood gracefully, only for Ro-no...Steven, to release a gigantic burp. He had a bit of spit up go on the floor, but it was worth it to hear the happy sigh and the untensing of the body in her arms.

Pearl kissed his forehead. "Sweet one. Just a bit...what was it? Gas. There!" She patted his back again, not too hard, before laying him back on the blanket to clean. She hated messes. She soon had him redressed in a onesie, as the lady at the store called it, that had bright colors and trains on it.

 

Pearl heard the warp pad activate, and soon Garnet was standing near Steven while Amethyst snuck out the small snacks they gathered for Steven. Garnet made a noise. "Pearl. He's moving."

"He's what?"

She looked over and. 

Steven giggled, before flopping over onto his belly. Then he flopped onto his back. Flop. Flop. MOVEMENT.

Pearl made a noise. "He's moving! Oh dear, he'll get hurt, fall, get SHOCKED, oh no!" She started gathering up everything sharp, which really WHY HADN'T THEY DONE THIS BEFORE.

Amethyst laughed, tossing a ball to see how fast Steven could roll to get it.

Garnet crossed her arms. She knew Pearl would freak out, and that was fine. Steven had to start getting mobile soon.

But, a stray thought.

_The Warp Pad._

Garnet yanked up Steven by the scruff of his onesie. She knew it wouldn't hurt him, he was giggling and kicking, but he wasn't hurting in any way. He was a Gem. 

But Garnet knew the shiny Warp Pad was very...attractive. 

"He needs his crib moved."

Amethyst laughed. "Hey what if he toppled it over in the night, and then made it to the Pad!"

And that was how Pearl managed to find out what a baby monitor was, and how the 'Watching Steven' schedule began. All because he became mobile.


	5. Greg's day with his son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg spends the day at the beach with a tot Steven!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE NEED HAPPY DAYS YES

It was a pleasant day out. A very pleasant day. So Greg stashed Steven's stroller in the van, promising the Gems he'd be careful ('Please do!' 'Hm.' 'Yeah whatever.') and stashed the now almost 2 year old boy in his car seat.

Steven grinned, a few teeth still missing. "Daddy we go?" Greg chuckled. "Yeah, we go. Going to the beach today, Steven!"

Steven squealed and clapped, and off they went.

They arrived within minutes, the Palace not too far but a pretty good drive from the beach. Greg unleashed Steven onto the world, setting up their blanket and umbrella and bringing out his guitar. "Alright, I won't bring out the play pen or your stroller if you can stay close."

Steven nodded, sifting the sand between his fingers. "Mmmkay Daddy!"

Greg chuckled, and started strumming. Soon he had a song going, while Steven bopped around. It was a nice day, the wind blew a little but not too much.

Steven chased a tiny crab, giggling. He came back crying because the crab 'bit him'. Greg kissed his tiny red finger, already healing, and ruffled his hair.

Steven was off again, cawing at the birds. They flew away, and Greg heard him giggling again.

The beach was filled with guitar music and happy sounds as Greg watched his tiny son have fun in the sand.

Soon it was time to eat, and Greg had to strap Steven in his stroller so he'd have a table to eat on.

Steven giggled and nommed on cold grapes, carrots, and his cup of juice. "Nom nom Daddy!"

Greg nodded. "Yup! Delicious!" He fed Steven bits of watermelon every now and then, and sang a bit as they continued their day.

After a while, Steven got grumpy ("Noooo not gwump! YOU gwump!") and Greg laid down with him under the umbrella, on the blanket. He rubbed Steven's back, humming, as the toddler grumbled before settling and snoring. Greg fell asleep, and they snoozed the rest of the afternoon away. 

 

(Greg got chewed out when, arriving at the Palace with Steven in tow, he noticed the bright red skin of his son. Steven didn't care or notice, instead babbling to Amethyst about his day. Pearl yelled at Greg about sunscreen 'And Cancer! THAT'S A THING, GREG!' while Garnet stood menacingly in the background. Well, as menacingly as she could with a tiny boy climbing over her and leaning this way and that to talk to a bouncing Amethyst. They lathered up Steven with Calamine lotion, and gave him some pain medicine when he started to talk about it hurting. Soon Steven was asleep, happy about his day with his Daddy. Pearl took up the guard again, and Greg took the couch, gently strumming his guitar to a lullaby.)


	6. Pearl's Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl reads a very startling thing about infants, and it leads to something that spans many years...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Lion: Straight to Video (I think is the name of it), Pearl reveals that she watches Steven sleep. Well, that got me thinking. Why would she? Well, why would any parent/guardian watch a child?
> 
> Well. Here we go.

Pearl spent weeks before the birth reading, and days spent between watching the newborn and reading, when she read the single worst thing in her Gem life.

SIDS.

Sometimes, it read, infants rolled over in their sleep. There was no known cause, but that sometimes they had their face covered or swallowed a piece of fabric and, well...yeah.

Pearl fantastically freaked out.

Rose's baby NEEDED oxygen! To live! If this 'SIDS' thought it'd take her baby-their baby-from them, then it had another thing coming!

The thing was, it only attacked when the child was asleep. So, it began. At first, she knelt near him as he dozed in the soft bassinet. His breaths came out fast and shallow, but that was normal for a week-old infant. So the book said. Garnet noticed how Pearl's eyes never moved, but said nothing.

Amethyst picked, but after reading the same thing from Pearl's book, kept a similar intense gaze on the baby.

Soon however, it would seem Pearl couldn't keep Steven from everything. She had a mission to go to, and while she trusted Garnet, it just...wasn't the same.

"And make sure he doesn't grab anything, he will, the book says! And make sure to change him, but not too often, he'll chafe! And..." Pearl paused when Garnet gently said 'shhh' before taking the baby into the sling.

"Pearl. Everything will be fine. I have watched him before. And besides," she tapped her head, "I'm not alone. No worries."

Pearl nodded. Right. No worries. "Okay. So. Um. Let's go, Amethyst."

Amethyst whooped, withdrawing her whip and got on the Warp Pad.

They went.

It was a long time, or it felt that way, before they came back. It was only a few hours. Pearl however was suitably freaking out, even though Amethyst tried to play it off.

They made it back with Garnet washing the baby in a tub in the sink. Pearl was so glad he was alive, awake, safe.

But this raised important questions: how to watch Steven while he slept. Of course she trusted Garnet and Amethyst (well, a little) but it wasn't like watching him herself.

She couldn't just let them go on missions alone. Even if Garnet had a good head about her, Amethyst could be quite persuasive! 

Pearl figured it out when night arrived: watch him during the night. Naps were fine, or so she figured. They weren't as deep as real sleep for the baby, but going to sleep, well that was dangerous.

Not sleeping was just as dangerous (mentally for them, physically for him).

So, she set up her weapons away from the crib, and rocked the baby in the rocker. Before long, he was dozing, small puffs of breaths coming around his pacifier. She laid him gently in the bassinet, no covers or big pillows. It was a warm night, so he wouldn't be cold.

Pearl took her staff and started sharpening it silently. She went through a few moves, flinching when a small creak made the baby shudder, but continuing when he didn't awaken.

However, she soon ran out of things to do. So, she gently folded herself into the rocker, and watched the small being of Rose's. 

His hair was curled, black as night. His eyes had yet to settle, so they may not be blue, but they were oh so expressive. His tiny fists were curled up, and his nose scrunched up every now and then. The baby's cheeks bulged as if he was eating, and Pearl chuckled. A hearty appetite was fine, the books read.

His fingernails were tiny, so so tiny. The rest of him were equally tiny. Little legs that shifted every so often. Tiny feet encased in socks that would keep him safe. His belly, covered by a onesie, was pudgy and soft. He had Rose's gem for a bellybutton. The doctors had told them about some 'cord' but he didn't have one. Steven smelt of sweet milk, baby powder, and honey.

And so, Pearl spent the night tracing his features with her eyes, comparing them with Greg and Rose and wondering where he got his tiny nose or giggling at how his small fingers matched Rose's, wondering at his personality.

He didn't turn over. He didn't get hurt. He was okay.

But for the rest of Steven's life almost, she would sit at his side, tracing his evolving features, his curled hair becoming tighter, his fingers becoming short and stout. She'd keep an eye on him, even when the danger passed, because it never passed with them. It was always nearby. However, she counted these nights as some sort of...bonding for them. Some nights Steven awoke, and she'd act like nothing was going on, but she'd gently talk to him, get him some warm milk. Help him out. Some nights when he couldn't sleep, for reasons they didn't know, she'd read to him or watch his crazy Samurai shows with him.

They bonded.

Eventually, she'd enlist Garnet and Amethyst under the guise that she needed 'help' but really, she thought it'd be best if they all bonded really.

But for now, for tonight, she'd watch his little chest rise and fall, his eyes flicker back and forth, his mouth move as if talking. And he'd be safe. Secure.

Alive.


	7. Chicken Pox Invasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "HE HAS SPOTS AND IS CRYING, GARNET HELP QUICKLY!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So when I was younger, I had chicken pox. Supposedly, it lasted a week, was horrible, and I had it twice more (I think) . Well anyway, I imagine to Gems, seeing one of their own in pain, with red dots, is kinda frightening, eh?

Steven was 4, mobile, talking and _in so much pain it hurt Amethyst._

"GARNEEEET!"

Amethyst had taken Steven to the beach. He had acted all down in the dumps lately, so she took him to swim. Only to find a bunch of red, harsh bumps on his tan skin. He was also burning up, but Amethyst wasn't sure if that was normal or not. 

She carted Steven on her back, who was crying because he thought he was in trouble.

"GARNET HE'S IN PAIN AND RED BUMPS AND AND...FIX HIM!"

Amethyst shoved the little ball of Rose into Garnet's arms, who stared ahead at the sniffling boy. He finally piped up, "Ga'n, I jus' wanna swiiiim. I iiiitch." He finished by scratching at a small point on his arm.

She gently dragged his arm away, and rubbed his back. "We need Greg."

After a huge freak out from Pearl, and all of them comforting the boy that he was not in any trouble, Greg finally made it. He merely hummed before lifting Steven away. "He's got Chicken Pox."

Instantly, Pearl rounded on Amethyst. "Where did you find a chicken at?!"

Amethyst blinked confusedly. "Uuuuuh. We didn't. We went to the beach, like I said!"

Steven nodded, coughing. "Yeah! Swim, Daddy!" He tried to get down, but Greg held on.

Greg shook his head. "No, not like that. It's a thing all kids get. I got it, my parents got it, kids in the town have had it-"

Pearl interrupted, "Then we won't take him back into town until this..." she waved her hand, "Human illness passes from the Earth."

Greg blinked. "Pearl. Viruses stick around. Forever. Don't worry, it'll make him stronger but for now, he'll just be sick."

Pearl was a bit upset that they couldn't just get rid of the illness, or wait it out, while Garnet nodded. "Tell us how to make him better."

So Greg told them. They loaded up on oatmeal for Steven's next baths, put the fruit back in the freezer like when he was teething, and stocked up on Calamine lotion.

Greg stuck around, telling them that any baby with chicken pox was not a thrilling thing. And so began an adventure into human illness for the Gems.

\---------------------

Steven wailed and sobbed, as Pearl juggled him on her hip, while Garnet tossed things from the freezer. "Oooow! OOoOOOWWW!" Pearl shushed and cuddled him. "It's okay, shh, it's alright. Did you find it?!"

Steven's throat ached and they had already given him his pain medicine, slathered lotion on him, but nothing seemed to work. Amethyst had went out to gripe out the pharmacy before asking if there was anything stronger while Garnet searched frantically for cold fruit. 

She sighed happily, tugging out a mesh bag of cold apple slices. "Here baby, try this." Steven stuffed the bag in his mouth, chomping quickly, before slowing. The cold started helping his throat, and he hummed happily, relaxing against Pearl.

They both sighed, and rubbed on Steven's back. Pearl looked at Garnet. "Well, I guess Greg was right. Not thrilling at all." Garnet chuckled. It was late, and Greg needed sleep. He had given Steven an oatmeal bath, showing the Gems how to do so, before helping them out when Steven started to scratch.

Amethyst burst in, freezing when they shushed at her. Steven burbled, coughing slightly, before sucking back on the apples. Amethyst waved a bag at them. "That lady gave me this," she said as she pulled out a long bottle with orange. "Said it's a fever reducer with cough and pain or something. Said her kid had chicken pox, and this saved her from hurting."

Pearl nodded. "We'll give it to him later. I've heard about overdosing, and since we just gave him the medicine, we have to wait."

So they did, and Amethyst, hours later, cradled Steven and fed him a dose of the orange medicine. He giggled and said it tasted good. (Amethyst wanted to try it, but they were all afraid something bad would happen if they attempted any of the human medicines, so they never did). Soon, she had plopped in a giant tub of oatmeal with Steven, making sure to wash the stiff feeling of the lotion off his skin, and make sure his fingers didn't scratch his dots.

\----------------------

They spent a week doing this. Pearl laid a rag out on his chest with different herbs, lathering him with lotion. Garnet doused his head with ice when he was hot, and wrapped him in blankets when he was cold. Amethyst tried to take his mind off the itching. Greg helped just in knowing what the chicken pox would do to him, and so avoided some of the more severe parts of it.

They all breathed a sigh of relief when the bright, red, itchy spots started scabbing and falling away. Greg showed them a different lotion, saying that when he was a child, his mother used it to make sure his body was soft and healed, but they had to make sure to clean him up and keep his body dry rather than lotioned up because 'it had to breathe' whatever that meant.

After Steven's last bath, Amethyst dried him with the lion bath towel he had gotten as a gift. She gently rubbed him, and saw how the spots were quickly disappearing. "Hey Steven! Look! You're getting better!"

Steven laughed, and rubbed-not scratched, they had clipped his nails to make sure-at his arm. "Yay! So...no more ceweal ba's?" He looked upset at that, so Amethyst gave a grin.

"No worries, we'll keep it up when you feel bad, okay? " Steven grinned and they laughed together, before Garnet came by to kidnap him and help Greg rub the new lotion on baby soft skin, make sure all the spots are gone, then Greg watches that silly Samurai show with him.

(Later on, when Steven gets the flu, Amethyst makes another oatmeal bath and they bathe together. She does this up until a certain age, when he starts to blush and say he's too old to bathe with someone. She doesn't take it to heart, because Pearl tells her in one of her books, it claims that a child feels independent at a certain age, so they want to do more on their own. Besides, Amethyst is still the only Gem who Steven wants to do more dangerous activities with. Garnet is more if he has a problem, and Pearl is if he wants mothering. Amethyst, he tells her, is more like his sibling. She likes that feeling of having a younger 'brother')


	8. Steven Meets Connie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gems have to go on a mission, and Steven decides Daddy's boring! So what does he do at the park? Makes a new friend!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I read somewhere that Connie met Steven somewhere, but when they were older. However, this seems like a somewhat small place, so of course they'd meet up!
> 
> This will be more cute than anything, I swear!

The Gems had an important mission: a giant, bear-like creature had broken some orb in the desert. Now there were multiples of him. So they all had to leave, while Greg was left with his toddler son, Steven. Steven was now 2 years of age. He was able to talk slightly and wobble around, not exactly walking but he was getting there.

However, today, it seemed no matter how interesting Greg was, he wasn't interesting to Steven.

Greg put his guitar up, tugging his son onto his lap. "Alright, what's wrong my grump pup?" Steven fussed ('NOOOOT a g'ump pup!') before settling. "Booowed."

Greg nodded. "Okay what do YOU wanna do?"

Steven looked up at him with stars in his eyes. "Pawk?"

Park. That's not too hard. And Steven could get out for a while, have fun with other kids. "Sure, why not?" Steven cheered, running around as Greg got a lunch together, before swinging the stroller in the van and his son into his car seat.

They went off from the Palace, leaving a letter near the Warp Pad. 'At the park, be back soon!' Steven sang loudly and kicked but Greg knew he was just excited. It was a nice day out, so really, why not let the tot out to play?

They made it fairly quickly, and Greg let Steven out, holding him in place for a moment. "Steven, do not run off from the park okay? And don't leave without me. I'll be nearby okay?"

Steven nodded, and with a kiss to the cheek, vaulted off to the swing set.

Greg chuckled, and got out everything he needed before turning back to Steven.

Steven managed to climb onto the swings, and started off. They were down near the ground for small children, about Steven's age or so.

He swung in place (rather, he wiggled around) before a noise made him look up. "I swing too?"

It was a soft-spoken voice, and he looked up with a gasp.

There she was, beautifully woven from rays of light, encased in a dress of deep red. Her skin deep and wonderful, like chocolate Steven thought idly, hot chocolate on a winter day, the kind that warms you all over. Her hair was short, to her neck, and wavy. She had big pretty eyes, but acted like she couldn't see well.

The only thing Steven could saw was, "Pwetty."

The little girl giggled, shuffling in place, before pointing at the swing beside him. "I swing?"

Steven nodded quickly, and she sat next to him. "I Connie. Who you?"

Steven giggled. "I S'even Oonivewse."

Connie oooh'ed at him, before swinging her legs. She was tall, a little taller than him. They swung happily, before Steven showed her the tall slide beside them. They went down a few times, before Steven's shirt rode up, showing his gem.

Connie oooh'ed again. "What that?"

Steven giggled, poking his belly. "I a g...g...'em!"

Connie clapped and smiled. "Pwetty!" They rolled around in the grass. Connie's parents had hired a sitter, who was off to the side talking to her boyfriend on the phone. Greg watched them both, as they tumbled in the grass and tried to catch a grasshopper.

Greg called Steven over to eat. Steven frowned. "Connie too?"

Greg shrugged. "If she wants."

Steven gave her his 'starry eyes' and she laughed. "Mmkay! I eat!"

They ate a bunch of fruit along with small bits of meat and bread for the children. They drank apple juice and talked about what they like and other things.

Finally, Greg packed up. "Okay Steven. Tell Connie bye, you'll see her later."

Steven frowned, looked at Connie, then Greg. "Mine."

Greg could have smacked his head. "Wait. What?"

Steven never went through a 'mine' phase. If he so much as quivered at something, the Gems would somehow find a way to get it for him. Not to say he was spoiled; he didn't get any sharp items or what he thought was fun but was meant for adults (like the big TV), merely that he didn't feel the need to mark his...property in a way.

Steven attached onto Connie. "Miiiine!"

Connie looked like she was about to cry, and Greg was about to separate them in case she did, when she wrapped her arms around Steven as well. "My S'even! Mine too! No!"

And then Greg didn't know what to do.

The babysitter wandered over, with a questioning glance. Greg shrugged. "...they like each other?"

The instant he had turned around however, they scampered away. Greg groaned. "Aw man! You two! Come on!" So he and the babysitter went after them.

They found the two tots up in the little tree house, Connie threading flowers in Steven's hair, Steven cupping the grasshopper they caught.

They managed to get the two away from each other with promises they'd see one another. Connie smooched Steven on the cheek, and he eagerly told Amethyst about the 'pwetty giwl, kiss me!'.

It wasn't a bad day, Steven made a friend and had fun and everything. Greg got to watch his son fall in 'love' and so on.

Greg took Steven to the park with the Gems, and managed to meet up with Connie a few times. Garnet followed the two around like a massive duck. She would gently lead them back within Greg's sight if she thought they were too far, and she'd let them pat on her face and babble at her. She explained to Connie that she had friends who were with her, and she knew it was hard for the little one to understand, much as it was for Greg and for Steven, but that was alright.

Pearl had watched nervously at Connie, before Connie kissed Steven's cheek and made him giggle. Anyone who made Steven happy made Pearl happy, so she watched and made sure they didn't go too high or run too fast.

Amethyst went in with a bang, chasing them around and picking them up to throw around. Steven managed to get a scraped knee but he was happy because he had his daddy and his Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and his Connie with him. 

Connie would call him hers as well, and that was fine. They hated going home at night but they always got to meet up and loudly scream 'MINE!' before tackling each other.

Steven's days at the parks were a success.


	9. What is a Cookie Cat?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> COOKIE CAT LEFT HIS FAMILY BEHIND

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is literally the only line I remember XD  
> On another note: my mom said to write this, so it took me a while to figure how I wanted it to go.  
> Now it's a cutie one.  
> PROMISE!
> 
> On a separate note: I have no idea what they are except they went in the freezer so I'm assuming ICE CREAM.  
> Kay? Kay.

Steven was five years old, and he could eat many different foods. Pearl tried to load him up, as the books read that kids need vegetables and fruits and meat but not a lot of sugar. Garnet let him eat whatever he would like, and Amethyst would buy junk just to rile up Pearl (and eat it with Steven of course).

It was summer, and hot. Or, according to Greg, it was hot. Steven whined until Pearl agreed he could run around in his undies. So, Steven was idly laying on his bed on the loft, wearing nothing but a pair of undies. His shirt and shorts were tossed in the basket because Pearl told him so, but he was still so hot!

So, Steven jumped down the tiny steps ("Steven! Be more CAREFUL!" "Okay!") and walked over to Amethyst who was sorting out the freezer. "Watcha doin'?"

Amethyst chuckled, ruffling his hair. "I'm making room in case we go out and get something good."

Steven had stars in his eyes. "Ice cream?"

Amethyst howled in laughter. "Yeah little man! Ice cream!"

Steven cheered and hugged Amethyst. Pearl appeared and told them they could only get a little because she didn't want Steven just eating frozen milk, that wasn't healthy. She asked Garnet, who had tranced out on the couch, to accompany them to the store so Pearl could finish cleaning. She agreed, and the trio went off.

Greg had been staying nearby in his van, however he'd been doing a good job over at some place the Gems forgot the name of. His day off was today, so he shrugged and went with them to get some ice cream for Steven

Steven sang about ice cream all the way there, Amethyst and Greg joining in about halfway.

Finally, they made it to the cool, air-conditioned store. Amethyst groaned, "That feels so GOOD! I was MELTING out there Steven!"

Steven giggled. "YOU not ice cream, Ameth!"

Garnet shrugged as she walked to the frozen section. "She might be."

Steven chortled louder as Amethyst gathered him up and her and Greg 'fought' about eating Steven, because he might be ice cream too!

Garnet grabbed a tiny tub of strawberry, Steven's favorite, when something caught her eye. "What is that?"

Greg came over with the other two. "Oh that's Cookie Cat. It's been advertised. It's kinda odd, but it's an ice cream sandwich basically."

Garnet hummed, then looked at Steven. He had stars in his eyes looking at the box of cookie cats. Garnet moved the box, internally having a laughing fit as Steven watched the box with his eyes. He glanced up at her, and she thought for a minute. If she didn't then that would be okay, he'd be fine. Sad, but fine. But then he'd never have his obsession and never meet...and never use his...

....she knew what she had to do.

Garnet grabbed the box of Cookie Cats and the Strawberry ice cream, and headed to the cashier.

Steven and Amethyst's cries of happiness made her crack a small grin.

Garnet scooped up Steven to hold him, and they all started trudging back in the blistering heat. Greg took a few Cookie Cats and waved goodbye to them. He had to rest up for tomorrow at his (slightly) new job.

The trio made it back to the Palace.

Pearl turned around and saw the box. "What is THAT? I said-"

"Pearl."

Pearl stopped, and blinked, looking at Garnet. "It's alright. Steven won't overdo it, and neither will Amethyst. Right?" She turned back to the two, Amethyst chomping on one Cookie cat, and Steven eating the other.

They both nodded. "Promise!"

Pearl sighed. "Alright I suppose it's okay. Do you like it, Steven?" she asked kindly, petting his hair from where he was in Garnet's arms.

Steven nodded and grinned. "It's del-delish!"

Amethyst burped. "Sure is! I'm gonna eat some strawberry now." She made up a bowl as Pearl put up the box of Cookie Cats.

Garnet turned to Steven. "Do you know what that makes you?"

Starry-eyed Steven turned to Garnet. "What?"

"A tiger. They eat cats."

"GARNET!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GARNET NO
> 
> GARNET YES!
> 
> XD
> 
> Garnet thought it'd be funny but I bet Steven acts like a tiger later on...HEEEY
> 
> TIGER MILLIONAIRE
> 
> That's why Garnet gave in "Look at my tiger baby, I must play along" Yup.


	10. Garnet and The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh look Steven," she monotoned." "Entertainment."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo I posted THIS on my Tumblr thinking it'd be a short, quick thing not to match up with the story, however it kind of does? If you guys don't think so, I'll yank it and post a different chapter, but I think you guy would appreciate Garnet. Being Garnet XD

Sooo I had this random idea, however it’s too short for my fanfic (or so I think) so here it goes! IT’s about Garnet’s reaction to 5 year old Steven asking the difference between boys and girls.

 

(Note: My mother told me around this age, because she thinks you should know these things rather than stumbling around in the dark, however I think Garnet would either not know (what is this anatomy? What? HUMANS.) or she would but she didn’t want to tell Steven without being blunt so relegate it to Pearl :P )

\--------------------------------------------

Steven smiled at Garnet from his place in her lap on the couch. “Ga’net?”

Garnet looked up. Her head rested on the arm rest as they watched some crying breakfasts…cry…”Yes, my baby?”

Steven wiggled until he was sitting on her belly. “Am I a boy?”

Garnet shrugged. “If you’d like.”

Steven hummed. “Are you a girl?”

Garnet shrugged.   
Steven hummed. “What’s the diffe’nce?”

Garnet paused. Oh. Well really, to Gems, there was no difference. If you wanted to be called one thing, then you were. Pearl for a while was only Pearl, and Ruby had met a few other Gems who had gone by ‘him’. Humans put too much pressure on how you appear.

Garnet coughed a bit. “I’m…not sure.”

Steven pressed on her chest, making her grunt. “Puh-leeease!”

Garnet frowned. “I don’t know, Steven. I am a Gem, not human.”

Steven frowned, then grinned. “Wha’ about baby?”

Garnet turned to the TV, where Steven was pointing. On the screen a baby sausage was wailing. She turned back to him. “What about the baby?”

Steven grinned. “How?”

Aaand that’s not a discussion SHE’S going to go into.

So she sat up, put Steven in her lap, and transformed her fist. She laid her huge fist on the couch. “Look Steven,” she monotoned. “Entertainment.”

Steven giggled his happy, baby giggle, before shifting onto his belly to pounce on the giant fist. He’d curl and uncurl her fingers, before tracing the star on the back of her hand.

Garnet breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe she could get Pearl to explain it to Steven…when he’s older.

Like 20.

Wait…how old’s Greg?

Wait…

how old’s Pearl?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://sassyhail.tumblr.com is my tumblr if you wanna follow. I'll say UPDATE when it's an update. If you wanna prompt on there, go ahead!
> 
>  
> 
> I HAVE NO IDEA> I thought it was cute :P Also, her not knowing how old Pearl is, is my own idea that Pearl, Ruby and Sapphire themselves are quite old, nearly as old as Rose was, however Rose was older. But, Ruby and Sapphire (and then Garnet) met Pearl and Rose during the War, so she’s not sure if Pearl is only a year or so older, or quite a few decades!  
> Poor Steven. Garnet wants him to remain a baby forever XD


	11. Greg Sings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, in honor of Story for Steven, I decided to make a chapter on Greg singing to his young son. I'm hoping I won't spoil anything, but please watch the episode! The Gems are adorbs. So much.

It was thundering and lightening and Greg had gotten the van underneath this overhead rock. Steven was trying to be a 'big boy' and spent the night, but he often got scared. Greg didn't take it to heart; the van was pretty dark at night.

Right now though, Steven was frightened of the storm! He was only 3 and didn't like loud noises at all! So he hid under his comforter on the bunk bed next to his daddy, shivering. Greg patted him. "Hey, want me to sing for you?"

Steven poked his head out, looking up with small tears in his eyes, nodding. "P'ease?"

Greg chuckled before bringing out an old, battered guitar. He kept up maintenance on it, so it was nice looking, however it had been through some years. He placed it across his lap, gently tugging Steven closer. "Before you were born, I wrote this."

Steven giggled and wiggled, flinching at the thunder.

Greg started strumming.

"Oh my child  
you'll have such a big heart~  
And I hope  
that others will see  
just what I see~

I see  
what you could be one day  
and I hope  
you'll be happy

Because I have you!"  
Greg leaned down and kissed Steven's nose, strumming.

"And you'll have me, too  
We'll have each other  
and the Gems, too

and sometimes,  
you'll be sad,  
but not for long  
because I have you!"  
Greg tickled Steven, both ignoring the thunder outside.

"You'll have me, too  
no matter what  
I'll always support you!

And even when you're down low  
and the world is cold

and you think you just can't go on  
just remember!"

Steven piped up at the last line, with Greg "I have YOU!"

Greg laughed loudly as did Steven, and they sang it over and over, until finally Steven drifted off, leaving Greg to slowly slide the guitar under the bed again.

Before Greg slipped under into sleep, he could have sworn he heard a woman whisper, "And I have you, too~" leaving the van warm and cozy inside, as the storm passed overhead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I...I made up. All the lyrics.  
> ...is it good? :x


	12. Going to School...Haha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gems learn kids go to school. So should Steven. But uh...well...
> 
> ....
> 
> Yeeaah...
> 
> Warnings: Steven hurt, rudeness, use of the word gay when none are in a relationship (er. Does Garnet count?) so on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY. I had many things going on which spurred up my depression and I felt real down and out. But on the bright side: I graduate after this semester, I have a new JOB AND AND
> 
> I HAVE MORE IDEAS >D
> 
> I'm gonna get a new comp soon too :/ Mine is...er. Not good :/
> 
> Er, I kinda missed Steven Bomb 2, but I got most of the gist of it, and Steven Bomb 3 is coming ON MY BDAY I AM SO HAPPY
> 
> Opposing thing: I'm on Facebook if you ever wanna bug me about this series :P
> 
> So! I hope I have your forgiveness, and here's the new chapter!

Steven had recently turned 6, and Greg had enrolled him in school. Pearl had been confused, and followed him around a bit in the Palace. "Oh but we could teach him! He'd learn so much more than at the Human place of Learning!"

Greg chuckled, folding up one of Steven's star shirts. "Yes, but that's not all what it's about Pearl. He needs more interaction with other kids his age." He had had one friend, but she had since moved away (to the tune of tears, and one episode of them hiding from all the parents). Pearl pouted-and Greg had to stop himself from laughing because it had been years since he'd seen her POUT-and she huffed. "He has Amethyst for that!"

Greg wasn't sure how aging worked with Gems, but he did have to agree a bit. Amethyst was technically the youngest, but he shook his head. "Yeah but still she's older than him. Besides, this way you guys get to do your missions, I can work and he can have fun! Win-win-win!"

Pearl crossed her arms, unhappy, but quickly changed her features when Steven ran in excited.

So, a few days passed and it was time for Steven's first day and to also meet his teacher. He was swung between Amethyst and Pearl, while Garnet walked with her arms crossed and Greg was loosely holding his arms by his side. "I get to goooo and do maaaath!"

Pearl nodded at him. "Remember y=mx+b Steven, it's important." Steven nodded seriously, not knowing that that type of math was years ahead of him. Amethyst grinned. "Climb a bunch of trees for me!"

Steven grinned, giggling. "Kay! It'll be high!"

Garnet turned slightly, but didn't stop walking. "Eat your lunch today, we made your favorite." Steven grinned before being swung up and down again, and Greg chuckled.

Before long they made it to the school, then the room. Pearl questioned what the green on the ceiling was, then huddled against Steven when Amethyst teased that it was mold. Garnet looked out for the number of Steven's class while Greg tried to explain it was just water damage....which wasn't too helpful at all.

Finally they found the classroom...only they were a bit early. There were a few other kids out in the hall (Pearl avoided them with grace, holding Steven above her head, while Amethyst tried to interact with them) but none in his class yet. The teacher, Ms. Morris who had moved there a few months back, came up to Greg and looked a bit confused. "Mr....Universe? And Mrs...Universe...?"

Greg waved at her while the Gems started to scout out the room. He told her the story but left out the 'powerful alien rocks' thing. The school knew the truth as many lived at Beach City and had met with and talked to the Gems at some point. But as she was from out of town, Greg thought it best not to send her scurrying just yet. All she knew was that he was a down-on-his-luck Dad whose wife had died and her friends helped raise his son. (AN: I always wondered why no one questions why Amethyst is PURPLE. I get we can go with Pearl being human, and maybe Garnet, but AMETHYST IS PURPLE MY FRIENDS. Ah well.)

Garnet tapped something hanging from the ceiling, and watched it spin slightly. She crossed her arms. "It's too small." Amethyst wiggled onto a chair, cackling. "I LIKE IT!"

Pearl leaned down with Steven in her arms, both of their eyes lighting up when they spied his name. "Look Steven! It's your desk!" She let him clamber onto the chair, and he sat with his hands on the desk and fingers laced. "I ready for school!"

Pearl distractedly corrected him ("I'M ready for school." "You too Pearl?!" "*sighs and chuckles*") while setting up all his items. "Okay you know Greg's number-" "Daddy!" He waved over at Greg who was busy writing down who could take Steven out of school. "Yes...Daddy. And you know how to get in contact with us." Steven nodded and giggled. They weren't sure how it worked but they always knew when Steven was in trouble.

Pearl's eyes grew misty. "Oh have fun! Don't forget us! W-We'll pick you up soon!" Steven just nodded and started playing with a pencil. "Mmkay Pearl!"

Amethyst chortled as they started to follow Garnet out, who didn't like how small the room was. "Got BURNED Pearl!" Pearl sniffed before hugging Amethyst hard. "He doesn't MISS UUUUSSSS." 

Garnet patted Pearl's back as Greg told Steven goodbye and went out in the hall. He raised an eyebrow at Amethyst comforting Pearl (kind of) and Garnet patting her back. "Uh?" 

"Steven did not react like other children, and Pearl is upset."

Greg rolled his eyes with a smile. "That's a GOOD thing Pearl! He'll have fun and we'll get him at 3!"

Pearl sniffed. "A whole 7 hours?!" She started sobbing again as they lead her through the now bustling hallway. A few people looked at them weird, but some parents sent sympathetic looks. They knew it hurt a bit when you expected tears and a tantrum and got 'Okay bye mom/dad!'.

So Greg went to work, and the Gems went to try and do a mission.

\-----------------------------------------------------

However, none of this lasted long because at noon, a bit after Steven had lunch and recess, Greg got a call. "Your son's been in a fight and we need you to pick him up."

Wow. A fight? Greg stared ahead before pinching himself. Steven was the LAST person to be in a fight! He shook his head before saying, "I'll be right there," and hung up. He told his boss who was a nice fisherman (who responded in some language Greg couldn't understand but got the gist of-'I've got kids too, you best be going!') and quickly went in his van to go after the Gems.

Garnet had just appeared out of the warp pad along with Amethyst. Pearl had been moping around the kitchen, trying to decide if she'll make Steven food when he gets home or play with him.

Garnet looked over at Greg. "What's wrong?"

Greg groaned. "Steven's been in a fight-" "STEVEN?!"

Pearl dashed by him and slammed the door on the van in the passenger side. She hadn't a clue how to drive and tapped her foot impatiently. "COME ON STEVEN NEEDS US!"

Amethyst climbed in the back with all the junk, while Garnet lay out on top. Greg wished he knew how she stayed up there, but on another hand he really didn't.

He drove quickly, but not too fast as Pearl kept poking him and yelling to "SLOW DOWN!" with alternating threats from Garnet to "Speed. Up.". It was NOT HELPING.

Finally they made it, and they did get lost for a moment because Pearl charged in, but Greg managed to pull them all to the office.

Steven sat in a chair, his cheek bright red and sniffling as he wiped away tears. His mouth was a bit puffy too. Pearl swept in and threw her arms around him. "Steven! Are you alright? You're hurt! They didn't say that! Garnet-!"

Garnet knelt in front of the boy, who kept his head down. She gently tugged his chin up and he sniffed again. "Are you alright, Steven." He nodded after a moment, sniffing. "Wa'n't my fault."

Amethyst threw herself in a chair near him, kicking up her legs, and Greg sat down on the other side so they could wait for the principal. "Well what happened bud?" He gently patted Steven's head.

Steven snuffled, tucking his legs up in the chair with him. "A boy was bein' mean to Sara-" which Greg assumed was another girl in class, "an' saying that she can't have two moms and I said I have 4!" The Gems looked nervously at each other. Yes he thought Amethyst was more his sister than anything, but they had already had an experience with Steven and saying 'Mom' to them. Not that it was bad, but just that they felt they couldn't replace Rose.

Garnet patted his knee. "Go on."

Steven huffed, rubbing his cheek before Pearl tugged it away and gently massaged it. "Well he said that's not right and that I was stupid and I said that's not nice! And he pushed me so I hit him in the nose...with my head." He rubbed his head while Amethyst bent over so he couldn't see her giggling away.

Garnet blushed slightly as Pearl and Greg looked at her and Amethyst, unamused. They had, indeed, told Steven the best way to win a fight was to...headbutt your opponent. Well, at least he won?

Garnet coughed. "Okay? Was that all?"

Steven shifted in his chair, cuddling up to his dad. "Teacher took us apart, an' called Daddy but said she didn't know why he wanted..." He screwed up his mouth, unsure now. Pearl patted his arm. "There there, what did she say?"

Steven shook his head. "I caaan't. Is not nice."

Greg frowned, before patting Steven's back. "Well we'll talk to her, okay?" At Garnet's look Greg put up his hands. "Ooor the Gems can talk to her and we'll chill here okay?"

Steven nodded miserably and the principal called them in. Well, the Gems followed while Greg and Steven stayed out.

Greg wasn't sure what occurred in there, but what he could gather later is that the teacher called in to questioning their parenting skills. When Pearl asked she had said, "Well it's because you're gay. No wonder the boy can't-" And that's all because Amethyst had jumped on her, and Garnet punched her-with her regular hand, not a gauntlet-and Pearl blinked because she had never heard the word before, but Garnet who had went out more lately and Amethyst who loved to be among humans had learned when the word was used as a description and when it was an insult.

So Greg had taken Steven home and the Gems?

The Gems were in jail.

Pearl paced around, tapping her fingers together while Amethyst talked to a muscular man with a Russian accent. ("Wow you have awesome tattoos!" "Yes! This one, see? I get when daughter was born. Best one." "Oh yeah!") Garnet hummed, stretched out as she listened to Pearl worry.

A man in a cell across from them, heavily accented in Spanish and flipping a homemade knife, stared before starting to talk. "Yo man, what you all in here for?"

Garnet stared before answering. "We punched our son's teacher out."

Pearl squawked, before waving her hands. "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING. I don't even know what she meant! Poor Steven!" She paced around again.

The man whistled. "Yo I get it. Protecting your boy." He pointed the knife at her. "Do anything for your kids, man. I feel that." He pulled out a small picture of a tiny girl in a ruffled dress. "My kid! She a dainty thing but I teach her. Don't let others drag you down, you know?"

Garnet nodded, and they fell into silence. Soon Amethyst was groaning about being hungry and Pearl erupted into tears. "It's his sleep time! He won't get to read The Science of Personal Space Travel* with me!"

Garnet shot up, huffed, and transformed her gauntlets. "Well then, time to leave."

Amethyst groaned, holding onto her new friend's arm. "Can we take him with us? It'll be fun!"

"Depends," Garnet said, crossing her arms and seeming more menacing. "What did you do?"

The man shrugged, before answering. "Daughter and I, not very well off. I steal food, clothes, things she needs. I will admit, not good idea." Garnet nodded. "Fine, you can leave as well. And grab your daughter, you can earn money somehow."

The man nodded. "Yes in other state. Not here. I will have to move." He patted Amethyst's head. "It was very kind to meet you, my new friend." Amethyst huffed. "You have to come around every so often, and we can wrestle!" She did a move to show off her muscles, before Pearl plucked her up. "Aww I was showing off Pearl!"

Pearl rolled her eyes. "Yes yes, you're frightening. Garnet come on! I don't want to miss Steven going to sleep!"

Garnet turned to the man in the other cell who was staring at them. "Would you like to leave as well?"

He stared ahead before shaking his head a bit. "Nah man. I uh, I did some bad things and this is kind of my way of uh, being redeemed, in a way." He tapped the knife on his palm, before leaning back. "I think, I think I'll get better, in here. For my daughter."

Garnet nodded. "For your daughter."

She turned and smashed a hole in the jail, and sirens blared. They ran with the man, and Garnet looked back. The man in the other cell threw his knife out into the hallway, and he sat staring at the picture of a child he hadn't seen in two weeks. 

She went on.

They parted ways with the man ("Daughter is with a friend of mine, and we will leave soon. I hope to see you, new friends, again!") and made it back to the palace. It didn't take them long, they were quick on their feet, and it was only beginning to be 8:30 when they arrived.

Greg was dozing on the couch, Steven curled up on his belly appearing worn out and hiccuping in his sleep. Garnet gently shook Greg as Pearl began to lift Steven. Greg's arms tightened before realizing it was them, and he mumbled something. Garnet nodded. "All is well. Go back to sleep."

He nodded, rolled over, and dozed off.

Pearl gently rocked Steven as they wandered up to his little bed. Greg would have a bad back in the morning, but he'd ease up after a nice bath. Pearl curled up on the bed as Steven whined a bit. Amethyst starfished on the bed, while Garnet crossed her legs and sat. "...story?" it was whispered, but Pearl perked up and nodded. She bent down, and picked up the book laying on its side.

"See Steven, humans can't control how a ship moves, they make it so stiff and uncontrollable-look at this one, they attach a cloth to it so it will slow down on its descent..." Steven made a grunting noise but his eyes were shut, and Pearl continued to speak. Amethyst snored slightly, and Garnet stared off as she listened to Pearl speak.

"And well, ours were more spacious let me tell you. I think I can still build one with my eyes blinded, one time I had to you know!" She curled closer, her feet tangled in Garnet's lap. "Why, I was half-blind and we were lost in space, because of something we found on another planet, and our engine had been lit aflame..."

As the sun peaked over the horizon, Pearl trailed off in her third tale of the night to a sleeping Steven, having told him of the time Pearl had not known the difference in the water valve and the oil one, and then the time they met Gorgons which were very different than Humans thought.

Garnet gently tapped on Pearl's foot, humming a random tune as Pearl finally rested (not sleeping, she didn't sleep but merely rested her eyes and breathed even with Steven. Or so she claimed.

Greg still called it sleeping.

Later that morning, after feeding a subdued Steven and Amethyst, Greg tries to get all the info out of the Gems ("But out of JAIL?!" "Yes, Greg." "But that's illegal!" "I don't think they know where we live." "...right. Right."). Steven softly asks if he has to go back to school, all the thrill carted out of him by a bully and a once-loved teacher.

Pearl gathers him up and tells him no, of course not! "I can teach you all sorts of things, Steven!"

Garnet pats his back while Amethyst turns into a cat to cuddle with her Steven.

Greg sighs, but figures Steven could always go play in the park and make better friends.

Yeah. That sounds better.

So Greg piles up things that he thinks Steven should learn, like alphabet and numbers and history (only to drop all of it in shock when Pearl has written something with too many numbers and arrows for him to understand, but is taking Steven by the hand to show him how each number relates and well...maybe he should invest in some College items than elementary...)

Years pass, and when Connie asks about him going to school, Steven has forgotten the whole episode and merely shrugs. He would like to go to School, if only to see Connie, but Pearl is onboard with it because she's never adhered to the whole 'school' thing, merely teaching Steven all she knew as he grew.

Amethyst thinks it's funny.

Garnet pats both Connie and Steven on the head, before informing them she's never been the type to teach. "I show more than teach. Talk to Pearl."

Pearl has a glint in her eyes that kind of makes Connie and Steven regret asking, even though she teaches them both more in one day than Connie ever learned in two months in her school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *A random book on Amazon I found but can't you just see Pearl dissecting such a book with random comments? XD
> 
> I dunno. Gems in Jail. Ahahaha.
> 
> Hah.
> 
> Hm.
> 
> I noticed I never did a Teething Steven, so that's possibly up next unless I think of something else :P SEE YOU SOON.
> 
> Edit: I called them the Pearls and on Tumblr someone made things where it's like, The Garnets, and the Amethysts and now I can't shake a group of Pearls but having the same physical structure as Garnet and Amethyst all raising Steven XD
> 
> Whoops! *Pearl voice*
> 
> ANYWAY. I thought it was funny and maybe someday I'll write a story (not on this *waves hand* story but a stand alone) where a group of Pearls just...raise a human. That'd be neato.


	13. Steven's First (not) Haircut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven goes to get his hair cut!
> 
> kinda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Courtesy of my mom: "Kid goes in to get his haircut, and everyone is either arguing with the stylist who is one of these 'I KNOW how to style a child's HAIR thank you' or getting their own hair cut" so tell her thanks for this WONDERFUL GEM (HAH) OF A CHAPTER XD

Greg had noticed that Steven's hair, while springy and curled, was also managing to grow past his shoulders almost. And yeah it was a sweet look on him, and Greg, and Amethyst and anyone but Steven had been complaining in his toddler way that he did not like that he had to brush more and more knots out. ("Huuurts Daddy!")

So, Greg made an appointment for Steven to get his hair cut.

The Gems did not agree.

Pearl had taken to carting around the now 4 year old who was busy chewing on a piece of orange. "Oh but his hair is fine! I don't understand you humans and your inability to control your hair."

Greg sighed, and sat down, ready to hear the entire spiel about hair growth and cells...again.

Amethyst bounced on the couch next to him while Garnet hummed, thinking. 

After a moment of Pearl making dramatic motions with her hands (shifting Steven this way and that as he giggled), Garnet finally stood up causing her to pause. "Let's do it."

"Wait...what?" Greg asked.

Garnet shrugged. "He doesn't like his hair too long. That's okay. We need to fix it to his needs." She gently untangled Steven from Pearl who blinked at Garnet before trying to talk. "But it's just so-!"

Garnet gave a look at Pearl. "We're. Going."

Pearl nodded. Amethyst whooped and ran out to Greg's van. "Let's go let's go! I hear you get LOLLIPOPS."

Greg yelled back, "That's a DOCTOR Amethyst!"

Amethyst booed as Greg settled Steven into his car seat. Pearl and Garnet took up sides near Steven, moving little rattling creatures to distract him. He still hated being cooped up too long, but Greg said that would fade and he'd like being in a car. 

Greg drove them to a small barber shop. It was ran by a nice man but he had recently employed a bunch of people who Greg had never seen before. The place was nice and the seats were like tiny dinosaurs or airplanes, for the kids of course.

Greg swooped Steven into a UFO looking one, and Pearl descended on Steven like a hawk, explaining how certain parts on the UFO would work and how others would not. ("Really it's built all wrong! You think they'd take pride in their battalion ships.") Garnet was leaning against a table with spray bottles and a mirror. Amethyst had transformed into a baby form, and gotten in a jeep. "Which way to the BABY WAR?!*"

Steven laughed and egged her on. "Yay Amy! Go go you go!" Amethyst whooped and they 'raced'.

Finally a woman came over, light brown hair tucked into a bun, tired expression on her face. She pointed a comb at Steven. "He the one?" Greg nodded, and sat on a plastic chair, not sure what else to do.

The woman took a spray bottle and sprayed Steven's hair. He complained about being wet but stopped because some buttons on his UFO started to flash. She took out the scissors, and Pearl became nervous.

Just as the lady started to move towards the unruly locks, Pearl shouted "Wait! Do...do you know how to cut his hair? His skin is soft and easy to break!"

The woman looked unamused. "Ma'am I've cut kid's hair before. I know what to do."

Pearl deflated, muttering that she was just asking. Garnet straightened up. "His hair is curled. Are you SURE?"

The lady sighed, and put away her scissors. "With the water it's now UNCURLED. So it SHOULD be fine."

Amethyst popped up, now in regular form. "Hey hey! She can cut mine first!" The lady shrugged, and Pearl nodded, just to see...

Greg had dozed off amongst the smell of hairspray and water, but woke up when Steven sat on his lap...hair still long. "Uh buddy? What's up?"

Steven giggled. "Dat!"

He pointed and Greg had to blink just to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

Instead of Garnet's square afro, she now had it shaped and trimmed down so it made her head seem more thin than normal. Pearl's hair had the tip cut off, so now her whole face seemed more boyish than pointed. Amethyst's hair had been shucked down to her waist rather than to her feet, and she had it curled and styled in a pony's tail making her seem more like a teen than ever before.

Greg made an odd noise. "Uh. Guys?"

Garnet swept up Steven, and her hairspray smell hit Greg full force. He wondered how the lady managed to get three warriors to sit still as a sharp weapon came at them. "It's time to leave. They're closing early."

Greg nodded, and they started to leave and enter the van. Pearl kept patting her hair and chuckling. Amethyst had somehow managed to get gum and seemed like a 13 year old than...however old she was.

Garnet, he wasn't too sure what to think about her style.

Steven patted her head, frowning. "No bounce?"

Garnet made a noise, before putting him in his car seat. "Our forms aren't real, Steven. I can always fix my hair." Steven grinned at that.

Greg got in the driver's seat, staring ahead. "You guys DO know that Steven was the one supposed to be getting his hair cut...right?"

Amethyst popped her gum. "Eh. She wasn't THAT good. Stuck up a bit. Hey can't YOU just cut his hair?"

Greg blinked again. "I haven't cut my own hair in years."

Amethyst nodded. "Harsh man. Ah well, he's got good hair anyway."

The next day Amethyst got to brush out the tangles from a weepy toddler and she gave in to the whole 'hair cut for Steven' idea.

Greg went alone with Steven the next time, and Steven came back with tight curls that he showed off to an admiring Pearl and an impressed Amethyst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *In Too Many Birthdays, Amethyst does this with a Jeep. I loved that. So very much you don't UNDERSTAND XD
> 
>  
> 
> SO BASICALLY
> 
> I tried to think of teething Steven and well it just wasn't happening.
> 
> So I asked my mom and for SOME REASON she wanted Steven off on a field trip TO A NUCLEAR REACTOR
> 
> Then laughed and said "Why not let him go into the President's house? Everyone ELSE is ending up there." RUDE THANKS.
> 
> SO ANYWAY. She finally gave me this and I was like "I can totes do this one" so I did :P 
> 
>  
> 
> HAPPY DAYS.
> 
> Mom is crazy.


	14. Tea Time with the Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CONNIE, STEVEN, AND GARNET AT A TEA PARTY, WHAT MORE DO WE NEED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO FAR BEHIND IN SU
> 
> Like I am just up to Amethyst changing forms. Ahah. But I guess it doesn't matter because this might be officially an AU due to well. EVERYTHING.
> 
> SO YEAH.
> 
> Good news for Night Vale fans: MY PROFESSOR IS A REVIEWER AND THEY SENT HIM TWO BOOKS AND HE GAVE ME ONE. A BOOK OF NV. *SQUEAKS*
> 
> YES.
> 
> Okay a few things.
> 
> 1\. Anyone want anything...mature? It won't be placed in this fic, I'd write a whole new one (possible a series) but I just wanna stretch out my writing and well. I don't have a REAL placement on who is with who (except Garnet) so yeah.
> 
> 2\. Sequel? I'm so not finished but like, I thought that I'd do like, Lapis and Jasper and Peridot somehow find their way back to Beach City, Jasper and Lapis unfuse, and Steven does his thang where he makes everyone try to get along (oh honey...). SO it'd be like this, except now he's 12 and has 3 more moms. 
> 
> Buff Mom, Dorito Mom, and Beach Summer Fun Buddy Mom. Yup yup.
> 
> Is up to you guys. IDK if I'll actually do it, I'll just imagine the cuteness (Peridot mad at Pearl who doesn't know how to work some new Gem tech, "YOU CLOD. Gimme *fixes it*" "But you didn't show me." "*groans like a teen* Fiiiinee...geeezeee...." HAH XD )
> 
> 3\. I love BillDip. And Night Vale. But no ideas for either. Unsure if I should go into them or not. Meh.
> 
> 4\. I distinctly remember writing a swimming chapter where Pearl has a panic attack. Does anyone else remember? Maybe I dreamed it. I tend to do that.
> 
> 5\. ...I LOVE YOU GUYS. A LOT. LOT LOT.
> 
> 6\. Am I getting them down right? I feel like I am, but also like Greg is that one character who just 'knows' how to fix things. (You know, when the characters are like "WHAT DO" there comes someone who is like "Lol I know EXACTLY") but again, he is human. And has possibly been around babies. So. It makes sense right? Hm.
> 
> That's about it. Um. If you wanna hit me up email me verypunnyofyou@hotmail.com
> 
> I don't fear giving it out. There ya go.

Connie had gotten permission to go with Greg back to Steven's house. She and Steven were both 3 years old, and quick to run around. However, Greg unfortunately had to hand them off to Garnet, the only Gem there since the other two had to go on a mission, as his van was in the shop and he had to go take care of things.

She shrugged. Watching one more Steven should be easy.

They yanked and tugged until they were on the couch with her. Connie had a fluffy dress on, and she patted it with an impressed 'oooh!' every so often, like she couldn't believe she was wearing it. She and Steven were busy babbling and tapping on Garnet's hair.

After a moment, Connie shifted to sink down onto Garnet's lap. "Tea!" Garnet looked at her. "I like coffee."

Connie whined, along with Steven. "Nooo Tea Pa'ty, Ga'n!"

She made an 'oohh' noise. "Where are the...cups?"

Connie scrambled for her bag, nearly falling until Garnet grabbed her by her huge bow and lowered her to the ground. Connie set up a small, plastic tea set with all the seriousness of a person preparing for tea with the Queen.

Connie stood up straight, looking at Steven and Garnet. "Pwince S'even and Kween Ga'n."

Steven whined while Garnet nodded. "Nooo Pwincess!" Connie shrugged. "Tay!"

Garnet dug around, and gently pulled a pastel pink and white dress onto Steven. She set a pink bow in his curls, and a blue one to match Connie's dress in her hair. They giggled and ruffled their dresses before pointing out that Garnet should dress up too.

She transformed her form to have an elegant looking dress on, the type she'd seen once long ago. The toddlers oohed and aahed, before she put apple juice in their tea pot. Connie served them and asked questions seriously. "How howses?"

"Fine, Princess."

"Yay! Any babies?"

"Three."

Steven chortled, and gulped his apple juice. "Mowe!" Connie poured him more. Garnet found a box of cookies that had been left untouched, and piled them on a small plate. They took turns dipping a cookie in the 'tea', chewing on it carefully and saying it tasted 'dewicious!'.

This is what Pearl and Amethyst came back to.

Amethyst jumped in, asking what they were doing before announcing instead of a "dorky Princess, sorry Connie, I'll be a Dragon!"

Connie blinked as Amethyst turned into a Dragon, then giggled when Amethyst goofily nommed on a cookie, making a deep voice say "Nom nom, much good. Thanks Princess, I don't get out much."

Pearl chewed her lip, unsure of what to do before folding down to sit near Steven. "Hello there, pretty Steven. What should I be?"

Steven thought seriously before saying, "Kn-Knight!"

Pearl nodding, brightening up. That seemed like fun! So she transformed her form to have her old armor on. A copper looking one, that covered everything except her hands and feet, and wasn't clunky but form-fitting so she could be quick.

Connie chanted "Knight Pea'l!" while Steven pulled himself into her lap and sipped his juice.

This is what Greg came home to.

This is what Greg took a picture of, before Steven said he was "King Daddy!" and he had a Crown on his head and a red robe with fluff around the corners.

Sometime during the 'play', Garnet had managed to steal it, saying it made her feel important.

Greg chuckled while Steven managed to somehow get it from her. They all had turns with the robe, and whoever had it would order someone to do something. ("Eat cookie!" "Yummy, thank you Princess Connie!" "ROAR!" "ROOOOAR! Hah that was pretty fun, Princess Steven!")

Finally, Connie had to leave for home. They did the 'mine' thing, Connie sniffling while Steven whined, but eventually she decided she wanted to go and eat whatever it was her mom had cooked. (Greg knew, but it was nothing he had heard before, so he wouldn't try and say it). 

Steven had fallen asleep curled up in his long, pretty dress. Garnet was stretched out, having stolen both Greg's crown AND his robe. Amethyst had curled up behind Steven, snoring away still a dragon. 

Pearl was looking down at her armor.

Greg gently tapped her shoulder. "Um. Pearl?"

Pearl's fingers danced over a small portion of the armor on her belly. It was a different color, one that was put on long after the armor had been made.

"I haven't worn this in...a while. A while."

Greg nodded after a moment. He wouldn't say he understood, but he did get that it was a memory, maybe not a bad one, but one nonetheless.

"You don't have to wear it right now, Steven's asleep. Tea party's over."

Pearl rubbed at the spot, looking somewhere Greg wasn't sure of. "Right. Steven. I have to..."

She walked away, to her room, still rubbing at her stomach.

He looked at Garnet questioningly.

Garnet shook her head slowly. "Something that happened long ago, Greg. She'll be okay. I'll check on her."

Greg nodded. He wasn't close with Pearl, no, but she was an important part of both his and Steven's life. He hoped she was okay.

(The next time he sees her wearing it, she's playing some kind of battle play with Steven. After it's over, and Steven has moved on to TV, she watches ahead again. But before he can question it, she quickly transforms into what he considers her normal clothing. He doesn't ever see the armor again.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, verypunnyofyou@hotmail.com . Come gripe at me for a chapter, cry your tears out, or just say "Yo so I need desperately a fic of Steven...just. Being cute." Yup yup.
> 
> Also kinda realizing I'm making this a 'small town' thing, what with OUTSIDERS always making a mess of things :P
> 
> Edit:...
> 
> ...
> 
> I...I just wanted cute tea party, what the heck Pearl.
> 
> What. The. Heck.


	15. Garnet's New Form

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garnet changed forms, not right after Greg met Rose, but certainly before we met her. How?
> 
> Um. It's not a fun story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahhh...no blood but it IS violent. Also no baby Stevens were harmed in the making of this fic.
> 
> Garnet would kill me QwQ
> 
> Although if someone COULD tell me if there is an episode that reveals why her LEG IS A WHOLE DIFF SHADE THAN HER BODY THAT"D BE COOL THX
> 
> On a last note: er. ER. ERRRR
> 
> I have none GOOD LUCK

The Gem creature they were fighting had tentacles. Tentacles that would yank and rip and pull, so Amethyst was at a disadvantage but Pearl was at her best, twisting and curling and stabbing.

Garnet, however, only had one thing in mind: Steven.

Steven's only a baby. He's about 3 months old, and snoozing away amongst the carnage. She quickly scoops him up, only to have to jump before a thick green tentacle lands right where his little head was.

She swiped a hand across her face, heaving a sigh as Amethyst darted back and away. That was TOO close.

Pearl waved her staff at Garnet. "Garnet! Take Steven to Greg, he'll be safer!"

Right. Greg was having a 'day'. She wasn't too sure what that meant, except that Amethyst had a lot of them lately, and Pearl since Rose's ...death? Mm. So he couldn't watch the baby, the one with cheer and happiness radiating from him, so they had taken him in today.

Until a giant Gem creature crawled its way from the murky depths. Hip hip hooray.

She need at Pearl. "Got it!" She darted up, and tried to shimmy away from a few of them, before a scream left her mouth.

Pearl and Amethyst, who had now wound up back to back, twisted to see. "GARNET!"

A thick limb held her in place, but she had managed to get Steven just above it. "PEARL. GET STEVEN NOW."

Pearl twisted up, and Amethyst tied up some limbs to help, and just as the creature attempted to smash right where Steven was, he was plucked from Garnet's grasp in a flurry of pale pink and blue.

"I got him! Garnet, just-"

But what she had was cut off, as the creature, realizing the small, tasty thing was now gone, had grown enraged. The limb holding Garnet up lifted slightly, only to reveal there was one wrapped around her leg.

It ripped the leg straight off the Gem warrior.

Steven cried from being awoken, Pearl shrieked before twisting around as if to hide from the sight, and Amethyst made a noise none of them had ever heard before. Soon Amethyst had taken to ripping the limbs themselves to pieces.

Garnet had vanished, leaving behind a bright blue Gem, and a brilliant red one.

Pearl, realizing the horrifying image was gone, was quick to scoop them up before the monster-because 'creature' made it sound like a cow gone mad, something that was once neutral now hostile but this? This was Hostile through and through-had smashed them both to bits.

Amethyst made quick doings of the monster. She tied it up, too tight if Pearl was asked, and had yanked and pulled it into the bright sun. It hated the sun, having fought from the shadows.

Amethyst, with a few tears that she wiped away, and Pearl quickly left the squalling being to 'poof' into a Gem so they could put it away. 

Steven sobbed and kept grabbing for Ruby and Sapphire's Gems. As if he knew that was his Garnet, the one to hold and cuddle him some of the time, but there wasn't much they could do to speed up the process, if at all.

Pearl murmured to the weepy babe, cuddling him and mumbling "Sorry" every so often, as if he would know.

Amethyst merely made up what she found out was a 'nest', taking a bunch of blankets and pillows and gathering up the two Gems and yanking Pearl into the nest. "We just...gotta wait, buddy." She pat Steven's belly, but he just fussed, and hiccuped.

They sighed, and prepared themselves for however long it would take for the two to appear.

When Ruby and Sapphire DO appear, they aren't much changed. Garnet's the one to take the damage, after all. But Ruby curls into a ball as if she's blaming herself, and Sapphire's taken Steven gently away from the dozing Pearl (who curled herself and the baby up to Amethyst).

Sapphire tugs Ruby close, and they all curl up into a ring with Steven right in the middle, who gurgles and giggles after realizing this IS Garnet, just in another form.

Sapphire sings softly, and soon Ruby has stopped shaking so bad, and Pearl's deepened into a good night's sleep. Amethyst is snoring, and Steven is watching them all, as if he has to know they're all alright, before those tender brown eyes shut and he stutters out his breathing.

They don't fuse back for a week, which to them isn't much but Greg is a bit shocked they haven't just yet.

When they do, they take notice of Garnet's new...form. More defense toward the shoulders, more hair (Sapphire chuckles, and Ruby does after a bit), their shades are sharper, but the most prominent being...

the leg. It's now red, Ruby red, but the rest of Garnet's body is black as space.

Garnet doesn't comment. Ruby shudders in horror, Sapphire squares her shoulders. Garnet takes Steven and takes a nap with him.

Pearl gently taps her hand, asks about her leg. Amethyst went to the beach, check on the monster. 

Garnet answers truthfully. "I don't like it. It aches a bit."

Pearl gently rubs circles into her calf and ankle, not sure how to help. Only time can.

(It does. But not too soon. Because right as her leg is feeling like her leg, like their leg, she's ripped apart by a Gem she hadn't heard of in years, decades. She's lost, all of them, both of them. Now? Now both halves hurt. But she won't tell. It's her ache to bear, for not stopping Jasper, for not protecting Rose...Steven. Someday her ache will stop, but not today. Not toay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I feel like I insinuated they all have depression. 
> 
> I feel like ...Amethyst might. But not all of them. I dunno about Greg. I'm calling it a Sad Day and going on.
> 
> Also, yeah they're incorporeal beings with holograms for bodies, but it has to HURT YOU KNOW.
> 
> PAIN
> 
> Also Pearl knowing how to massage people just makes me happy. Like it doesn't even matter if she doesn't know you or like you "My back hurts" "GREG I CAN HELP" YES


	16. Bonus Chapter: Pearl's Armor Backstory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. The reason why Pearl's armor has a discoloration to it. Here you go AND ALSO!
> 
> ALSO!
> 
> A LAPIS BACKSTORY WOW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said to one of you that this had something to do with Lapis, and it does! In a horrible, horrible way.
> 
> Haha.
> 
> Now, this should be the last sad sad fic, so after that shall be filled with cuddly goodness yes.
> 
> Here ya go.

Time and Place: The Gem War between the Rebels and Homeworld. ???? Year.

 

Pearl shuddered as she breathed. She had only been Rose's guard for a bit now, but she would do all she could to protect the very kind Gem who ignored her lopsided Pearl and would talk about anything and everything. Pearl had, on a mission to retrieve some parts from a battle they had had a while back, gotten lost.

There are lots of beautiful flowers here. One looked like the flower on Rose's shield. Pearl giggled nearly hysterical, touching the blooming petals. 'A Rose for Rose!' she thought, then gripped her staff tightly.

She was dressed in her sparkling copper armor. It was a bit like the chainmail armor she had seen a few others wear. She liked it best.

Pearl slowed her walking, hearing the bushes rustle and twigs snapping. She nearly called out before recalling one of Ruby's lessons: Just because you know they're there, does not mean they do. And even if they DO know, they do not know WHERE.

So Pearl kept quiet, and slowly slid into the shadows. She breathed quicker, but silent, and tried to keep far away from whatever it was.

More rustling, a weird noise of some kind of bird, then silence.

Pearl chuckled silently. 'You're freaking out again, it's all okay, it's ok-'

A war cry, and something blue sped at her.

She pointed her spear and JABBED, screaming.

A grunt, a squishy noise, and a gasp. "Pearl?!"

Pearl opened her eyes, not knowing when she closed them. "LAPIS?!"

Lapis was a new recruit. She had fled the Homeworld just a month ago, but had no reason as to why. When any of them asked, she would curl up tight and fly away. The only one who actually knew was Rose, who would give looks Pearl did not understand towards her. They were not pity but more like...a deep, sad understanding.

Pearl had just stabbed Lapis.

Lapis had stabbed her as well, right in her belly.

Lapis laughed breathily. "What. What are you DOING?!"

Pearl squawked, and tried not to move the spear too much. "ME?! I was coming to gather supplies from the last battle! What, what are you-"

Pearl stopped. Her spear had gone clean through Lapis' chest...right through her Gem. "Oh. Oh no, no no, Lapis I apologize-"

Lapis shook her head, taking deep breaths. "No no, I'm sorry for startling you. Um. I. I think...I'm cracked."

She was. Her eyes, a brilliant blue that Pearl admired, had misted over to Moonstone. It frightened Pearl greatly. The only one who could heal Lapis' Gem was Rose, who was out somewhere they did not know.

Pearl nodded quickly. "Okay, okay well I-I think, I have to wait-"

Lapis nodded sleepily. Her hands slipped off the spear that was in Pearl's body, and Pearl winced. "Y-Yeah. Just. Hope we're safe."

Lapis poofed into a slightly cracked Lapis Gem, right before Pearl's stomach wound overwhelmed her and she too became just a Pearl gem.

She was unsure how long she and Lapis had been there, but soon she was poofing back into the world, gasping and taking massive breaths even though she didn't need them. 

Sapphire gently stroked her hair. Pearl wasn't sure when she got there. "What...?"

"We were worried." Sapphire explained that after Pearl had not come back, she and Ruby had taken after her after a day had passed. She and Ruby had found her Gem and Lapis' in the forest, and took them back to the Palace.

Pearl noticed she still had her copper armor on.

She also noticed there was a massive spot, where she had been stabbed, that was now sparkling blue.

"Oh..."

She gently massaged it, before sitting upright. "Where's her Gem?! We have to get Rose to heal her! I didn't mean to but-!"

Ruby had came in with a solemn look, and patted Pearl's arm. "Pearl, when we got there, there was some kind of beast. It stomped on Lapis' Gem."

Pearl let out a huge gasp, blinking quickly. It was her fault, she had stabbed Lapis after all. Ruby pulled out a near split in two Lapis Gem. "It's almost cracked and we all know what that means."

It wasn't just split. It had multiple fractures, only being held on by one small piece. Pearl gently took it, cradling it, tears spilling down her cheeks. "I am so sorry Lapis, I didn't mean for this to happen..."

When Rose comes back, she's told by Ruby what happened. She helps Pearl mourn a very good friend, even if she was only here for a while, before suggesting Pearl do something to honor her.

Pearl finds a mirror stashed away, with the perfect holding place for Lapis' Gem. She slips it in place, vowing to never lose her just in case...

Pearl holds the mirror up, shows Sapphire. Later, alone, she asks quietly if she'll ever see Lapis again.

In the mirror, Lapis swirls to view, but it's only a trick she assures herself. A good one, but she shows it to the others, hoping they would reason it out better than her.

(Turns out, the mirror KNOWS things. A lot of them. The mirror helps them win battles by knowing ahead of time where the Homeworld Gems are coming from. After the war, the Mirror never works again except occasionally, but Pearl does not have the heart to give it away, so tenderly she places it in her Gem to keep it safe from harm. Had she known, years later, her once friend had SURVIVED, had not indeed went...wrong...

she would've yanked that Gem out and held it under the fountain's tears herself.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There. A good Lapis backstory, muddled with self-blaming and Pearl.
> 
> No Garnet, but yeah.
> 
> Good. Good.


	17. Nicki Minaj Enters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I blame this- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sU0kFpaV7-Y

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also:
> 
> ALL ABOARD THE PEARLNET TRAIN
> 
> That has spoilers in it, it does, if you have not seen the fabulous fusion of them.
> 
> By the by, their dance? Wow. Wow.
> 
> ...wow.
> 
> I'm a thousand percent sure if they DIDN'T fuse, it'd escalate.
> 
> So, I am now a Pearlnet shipper, but it won't be in this fic! :D 
> 
> It's...all the Gems. They are, by our human definition, together.

When Pearl switched on the radio, it had some cute snappy song on it. So she swooped Steven into her arms, only a handful of months old, and started dancing around. She tried to sing along, but as she didn't know the lyrics, she just laughed and spun around gently.

Amethyst bounced into the kitchen, pausing. "Oh YEAH THIS IS MY JAM!" She started headbanging, throwing her mane of hair everywhere. Pearl didn't even get mad, she laughed, and started dancing around her with Steven, who kept squealing and tugging on her.

A pair of dark hands spun her by her shoulders, then gently took her wrist, and spun her like a ballerina. Pearl laughed. "Garnet!"

Garnet grinned, and started bouncing like Amethyst and they danced around, Garnet spinning Amethyst as well.

Pearl paused. "That sounds a bit like Sugilite, doesn't it?"

Garnet tilted her head, not pausing as she spun and picked Pearl and Steven up. "A bit. A bit fast however."

Amethyst howled. "I LOVE IT!" She started mouthing the lyrics, and Pearl started giggling with the baby as they danced around the kitchen, breathless with laughter and exercise.

Eventually, the song ended, and Amethyst jumped down from the counter where she had started moving her hips wildly. "Neat. Now, food!"

Pearl rolled her eyes, Steven's face red and giggly as he was passed to Amethyst before tugging on her hair. "Well I was in the process of it. I'm almost done!" She smiled again, and went back to cooking. Garnet somehow made the radio replay the song, and she and Amethyst and Steven danced around while Pearl hummed and cooked.

\-----------------------------------------

Nicki Minaj got a lot of fan letters. Some really inspiring, some rude. But today she got a pretty big manilla envelope. "What's this?"

The mailman shrugged. "Mail?"

Nicki leveled a glare at him, before rolling her eyes. She took the envelope inside, and opened it. On the front had "Queen Nicki" written in purple, with her address written in pencil.

In the envelope was a massive picture. The person in it had wild purple hair, purple skin, ripped tights and shirt. She bared her fangs and had massive sunglasses tilted down, showing all four-five?-eyes. Two pairs of hands splayed across wide hips, while the other two came up in fist pump motions.

At the bottom, written in purple, was the word 'Twinsies?'

A huge envelope came back to the Gems. In it was Nicki herself, her hair wild and ferocious behind her. She had her legs splayed out like Sugilite did, but only one pair splayed over her hips. She had sunglasses tilted down, showing her beautiful eyes off. Her teeth were set in a bared smile, looking ferocious and powerful. She had on a top that was ripped at the shoulder, and a pale purple skirt that was ripped at the ends to look as if she just fought a glorious battle. She had a shawl draped around her shoulders.

In red ink, below her customary 'Nicki Minaj' signature was the word...

 

"TWINSIES!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot of hope that Nicki got a beautifully epic art of Sugilite being ferocious.
> 
> I also believe that Sugilite is Nicki's Gemsona and they are both powerful and just beautiful.
> 
> Note: One time I told someone they reminded me of Amethyst (in that they loved food and loved to cook food and were awesome) but they took it wrong, and thought I was insulting them.
> 
> I am NOT insulting Nicki in saying she is Sugilite. I think she is awesome and strong and ferocious. So why not BE the one Gem that encompasses all that?
> 
> I would. I would love to be Sugilite. Alas, I am but a Pearl. Not that there's anything wrong with Pearl. She, too, is beautiful.
> 
> All of you are beautiful.


	18. Bonus Chapter II: 7 months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only a few months now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow that's ambiguous. Hah.
> 
> SO GUESS WHO'S CAUGHT ALL THE WAY UP!?
> 
> THANK GOODNESS FOR THE INTERNET
> 
> BY THE BY
> 
> TINY BABY STEVEN WITH FAT TINY TOES <3 <3 <3
> 
> Also PEARL MAKES ME CRY.
> 
> And. They changed Ruby and Sapphire's voices? I didn't like it at first, but by the end I was so happy <3
> 
> (Kissing Sapphire and Sapphire embarrassed cuz her baby right THERE was adorable <3 )
> 
> Best mood music goes to NIGHTMARE FREAKING HOSPITAL IF YOU PLAYED ANY PART OF THAT I WOULD PROBABLY SCREAM IN HORROR
> 
> ALSO PERIDOT
> 
> I WANT STEVEN TO BE A BIG BROTHER TO THIS "Tiny piece of mad pie!"  
> XD
> 
> (ALso: LOOK ANOTHER PLANET TO BETRAY!)
> 
> Okay that's it for...um. 'Spoilers'. Yeah. I really want Peridot redeemed, and I want LAPIS BACK and Jasper can just go HOME (not really as she'll tell on us so like nah) and the extended theme was so COOOOOOL
> 
> Also. Connie. NOt taking shit from anyone, badass knight for the Gems. I love it. 
> 
> (Also. "MY CONNIE!" Oh Baby Steven <3 )
> 
> ...hey. Hey. HEY! JUST REALIZED. I HAD PEARL AS A KNIGHT IN THE TEA PART BEFORE I WATCHED "DRAWN TO THE SWORD" :O :O 
> 
> Anyway, this is a quick bonus as I have class today so the next chapter hopefully will be tomorrow, if not, then Friday.

Rose move slightly on the pillow, another huge one behind her. She was in the space that was near the Warp Pad. Amethyst had dozed off, leaving her alone for a bit. Greg was out, having to go get something for her to eat, even if she didn't the baby did.

She rubbed her rounded belly, giggling as the baby squirmed and kicked. Greg rounded the corner, and grinned at her happy expression. Garnet and Pearl had went off to some mission, and Greg set down the items nearby. "Hey."

She looked up, a smile on her pretty pink lips. "Hello Mr. Universe~"

Greg chuckled. "Hey there yourself, MRS. Universe~"

Rose stifled her laughter behind her hand, entire body heaving because it was just so odd to be called that, still, after all this time. She sighed, and rubbed a hand over Amethyst's now thick locks. She had a small crush on Greg, one built on familiarity and kinship. "I was thinking, Greg..."

Greg pulled out some ice cream and a Peach, nodding. "You do that a lot, but okay?"

Rose grinned, shook her head. "I was wondering, what do you want to name the baby?"

Greg paused, and looked at his wife. He really looked at her. Despite having what others called a healthy sheen, he could tell her normal pink color had faded almost to what would be called pale on anyone else. Her belly was round, and moved occasionally, and don't think he failed to notice she had a harder time getting around lately.

He wasn't sure what was happening, but he also wasn't sure this was because of the pregnancy. "I...don't know. I thought all um, Roses were called Rose?"

Rose smiled gently but shook her head. "Oh, we are, just as Pearl is Pearl and Garnet is Garnet...but, well, the baby's also half-human."

He walked over to her, gave her the ice cream, and set about chopping up the Peach. "Yeah, but I'm fine if the baby is called Rose."

Rose put a hand over his, stopping the motion of the knife. He looked up at her. "Greg, I don't want them to always be reminded of ME when they talk to the child. I don't want the pain to be there."

Greg blinked, shaking his head. "What are you...?"

Rose gently took his hand closer, letting him feel the child that was now sleepily moving about. "It's something I want to discuss with you, but right now, I would like a name. Any name."

Greg hummed and thought. They didn't know if the baby was a girl or boy. "Let's pick two. One for a girl and one for a boy."

Rose looked confused but just nodded. "You humans and your social constructs, but alright."

"How about...Jocelyn?"

Rose grinned. "Oh that's pretty. What about...um, the other?"

Greg chuckled, before sitting upright. "When I was a kid, there was a woman I knew that would talk about her children. One was named Steven. She said it meant Crown, Leader. She said it implied that he would do great things." He shrugged. "Guess so, as he got to be CEO eventually." They both chuckled.

Rose rubbed his hand, also rubbing her belly. "Then Steven then."

"...or Jocelyn."

Rose hummed, looking off into the distance. "Or Jocelyn."

"Now what'd you wanna talk about?"

Rose pulled him closer, and wrapped her arms around Greg. "Greg, there's something very important we need to discuss..."

Beside her, Amethyst snored on, tear tracks dried on her face and a death grip on Rose's dress.

Pearl was off curled up on the edge of a cliff, sniffling.

Garnet, having finally punched what she could, defused and Ruby and Sapphire clung to one another.

Inside Rose, the baby shifted, before finally dozing off into his own fitful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That went way darker than I thought but here's my headcanon: Rose did want a baby with him, she really did, but she did NOT know that she would have to give up her life for Steven until later in the pregnancy. How? Well, just like how Gems are made by shoving something in the crust of the Earth and feeding off of it until that part dies, that's basically what Steven did to his mom. He 'fed' off her life force, which would of course, destroy her.
> 
> But she loved her baby. So she didn't inform anyone until around this month or so. 
> 
> ANYWAY.
> 
> Also Amethyst being a Momma Rose's girl is so ADORABLE <3 <3
> 
> Mm what else. What else....oh I actually looked up Steven's name. 
> 
>  
> 
> English Meaning:  
> The name Steven is an English baby name. In English the meaning of the name Steven is: Crown; wreath.
> 
> American Meaning:  
> The name Steven is an American baby name. In American the meaning of the name Steven is: Crown; wreath.
> 
> Greek Meaning:  
> The name Steven is a Greek baby name. In Greek the meaning of the name Steven is: Crown; victorious.  
> SoulUrge Number: 1
> 
> People with this name have a deep inner desire to use their abilities in leadership, and to have personal independence. They would rather focus on large, important issues, and delegate the details.  
> Expression Number: 22
> 
> People with this name tend to be a powerful force to all whose lives they touch. They are capable, charismatic leaders who often undertake large endeavors with great success. They value truth, justice, and discipline, and may be quick-tempered with those who do not. If they fail to develop their potential, they may become impractical and rigid.
> 
>  
> 
> TELL ME REBECCA SUGAR DIDN'T PLAN THIS OUT. (Er except the quick-tempered thing, I don't remember him being like that....IDK)
> 
> Anyway. Totally caught up. Wanna do something with tiny Peridot. Hehe. Can't wait until next episode!
> 
> Next chapter: Massage for Garnet. Then it'll be possibly a 2-3 chapter thing about NICKI MINAJ.
> 
> FANBOY GREG
> 
> HEHE


	19. Massages for All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Massages are niiiiiiccceeeee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay another headcanon: Nudity is a stupid concept created by humans, but as Greg comes by a lot, the Gems keep clothes, but when they're feeling down or aching from their new 'scars' then they'll strip down for a Comfort Pile, and cuddle close and just get massages from each other <3
> 
> And Greg is like NOPE because yeah he's open-minded but these are his wife's FRIENDS and he, while not being attracted to none of them, also understands there are some reactions he can't stop so he generally knocks now.
> 
> Heh. 
> 
> Also there is mention of boobies. But maybe only once or twice kay?
> 
> Not in ANY sexual way, and yes Naked Time for infants and toddlers is a THING. YOU wouldn't want to wear a stupid diaper all the time to get chafed eh? Anyway naked time!

Garnet whined a little, hating that she did, and moved her whole leg back and forth, trying to rub out the ache herself. It wasn't working, and she smacked the couch with her left hand. She really hated feeling down, if only because she was alone with Steven and he wanted to play. He was 2 years old, and wanted their attention a lot lately.

Steven whined back at her, trying to climb up the couch to hug up to her. She sighed, vanished her glasses away, and gently tugged him up to sit on her leg that wasn't hurting. He cuddled into her side, only in a diaper and a long shirt that was a deep red. She rubbed his back. "It's okay baby, I'll be all right."

She sighed, tilted back. There wasn't much she could except rock against the pain, humming lightly to the baby attached to her side. Right then, Pearl and Amethyst burst into the home, and Garnet flinched. Her nerves were up and she was ready for anything.

Amethyst paused, and Pearl looked her over before asking, "Comfort Pile? I'm pretty sure Greg will leave us alone..."

Garnet thought for a moment before nodding, and Amethyst cheered. "Woohoo! It's so hot today, too, so this'll be fun!" She yanked off her sweater and tights, and wiggled free before darting over to where they kept the quilts and pillows.

Pearl gently shed her own clothes, before folding her naked self next to Garnet on the couch, who was still clenching her fist that she wasn't holding Steven with. Pearl rubbed her hand before asking, "Need help getting down?"

Garnet took a shuddering breath. "Wait for Amethyst."

Pearl nodded.

Amethyst bounced back in, and spread out the heavy quilt and put the giant pillow down where Garnet could lay on it, before lining up the other pillows around the are. She held her hands out for Steven. "Gimme!"

Pearl gently traded out the babe to Amethyst, who tugged his shirt then his diaper off. He squealed and tugged on her ears, and she laughed before laying him down. 

Garnet, with Pearl's help, managed to get up and flashed her clothes away, then they curled up under the heavy quilt. Garnet sighed, blinking away her sunglasses, and took a few steadying breaths. The pain was receding but not gone just yet. Pearl curled up next to her on Sapphire's side, while Amethyst laid Steven down on Ruby's side. He hummed before blowing bubbles at Garnet who chuckled. Amethyst starfished out, snoring away.

Pearl's fingers gently traced the edge of raised skin circling the joining of Garnet's thigh and hip. Garnet sighed, sinking into the slender joints. They pressed and gently smoothed away the pain. Pearl talked nonsense, or maybe she was talking to the baby, Garnet wasn't too sure, but she rested on what felt like a cloud, lifting her high away from the pain in her hip and thigh.

Sapphire's gem glowed slightly, cooling Pearl down from the heat of the day. Ruby's gem glowed, the arm it was attached to wound around Amethyst and Steven, and it rested against the toddler's tummy. He giggled at the warmth, and cuddled closer, sighing. Soon Garnet's breath evened out with the baby's, and Pearl slowed her massage down, before she too was lost to the slumber.

They rested, curled close and protected, as the day passed on. Greg had came, saw them all asleep, and quickly left. Sapphire's eye opened, and a small grin quirked up. Amethyst snorted, rolled up into a ball behind Steven, then settled. Pearl's gem lit up, and two tiny figures played and danced.

Years later, when Steven's older and Garnet is split quite literally in half, she aches something fierce. So they have another Comfort Pile. Steven curls once more on her shoulder, but is careful of the raised and pained skin that slices down from her neckline towards her chest and belly. Amethyst is right behind him, snoring again, while Pearl dances and smooths away the pain in her skin. She does the same to her back, as much as she can, but it helps.

Sapphire's hand, where her Gem rests, is wound around Pearl's belly and is cooling off her own circular wound from being stabbed. She sighs into the coolness, and her own ache eases away, but she pushes Garnet's hand away when the cold becomes too much. Ruby's gem is wound around both Amethyst and Steven, heating them up slightly to keep them warm under the quilt. Steven is close to sleep, blinking as if trying to stay awake.

Garnet kisses his temple, smoothing a hand over his back gently. "Shh my baby, go to sleep."

He does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did not end the way I figured. Also no boobies mentioned, but nakedness abounds!
> 
> Why?
> 
> Because. Also Garnet doesn't do well with persistent pain.
> 
> Also PEARL GOT STABBED SO YEAH
> 
> She still probably has that wound. That very...painful wound.
> 
> IDK if Amethyst would, but I think she'd enjoy being warm rather than cold, and Steven is just cuddled all up <3 <3
> 
> Anyway. UP next: NICKI MINAJ YAAASSS
> 
> YES
> 
> FANBOY GREG
> 
> Be prepared


End file.
